camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! xD I'm more than sure he'll say yes :)) .-. You should have more faith in yourself >.< As for the being online problem.. well, it can't be helped :( NCAE Yup 28 ;-; Tayong mga 3rd years lang may pasok out of the entire HS department T__T Hmm Hindi pa sinasabi. We'll have the orientation this week palang :) Posted (: xD Yeah. Or you go to my school :D gmdfk.g I didn't realize chu posted Dx Posted! :( Feeling ko sa respective schools lang. Yung proctors lang siguro yung iba. Parang NAT noong Grade 6 :) xDD Hanggang pangarap nalang tayo ;-; poke Did chu post? ._. Or is it my post? ;-; See you later! *hugs* poke Chu there? :c Tests Omg, I hate tests >~< and we have pop quiz tomorrow! And I just got back from school and I have to finish my art portfolio and I have to study >.> ^_^ It's okay. I posted ;) School All of these year sevens were asking me some many questions >~< urgh! I ended up being late for two classes and I almost got detention. >.> Year 7 Their like the newbs of middle school and since high school and middle school have the same break their like 'Where's the library?' Or 'What time does break end?' >~< RE: thank you for adobting me. i will ask my questions wen i have some. Whitemasks (talk) 11:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC) re:college Hm, not sure yet xD But something that has to do with the arts stream. (you do know what the arts stream is right? ._.) Cause I've already chosen the stream despite having one more year to choose xD. And out of the country, maybe Australia, but I don't know yet :/ streams and all Thanks :D and, hm, we have this system, by the time we reach the 4th form (we have to sections in studying school life thing >.<, Primary school, which we would cal standard one to six, then secondary, which goes by form 1 to form 5, I'm currently in form 2) - we already know our stream applications. We would I think submit them by the end of form 3 :) So, no grades :/ Ikr xD First day back at school, before I went in the afternoon-school starts then- I studied for like an hour or half an hour >.< And I only get half an hour of computer, which is now, 10 minutes left, before I have to stop and wait until Friday :/ Coding? I don't suppose I could borrow one of your charrie pages to study the coding, can I? :c In short, can I copy off of your coding? xD Annoying Idk they chose to annoy me TT-TT Favours Well, Takumi does do more chores so yeah >~< But I give them chocolate. O: Ohh I see :) Okie dokie, Imma go ask Bachy then :D Also, I'm on my way to post, so... wait for it >:3 Deal I guess it's a good deal and posted back on the RP Forum oh yeah and uh Aiko and Aika said 'hiiii' phone My phone's useless >.< That's the problem ._. I already posted, and wrote the dialog that will lead to the fight. Now I the reason why Issy mentions mortal, because the story that is known throughout the camp is that the second time Holly, and 4 other demigods was kidnapped by mortals. Which is pretty far from the actuality of what occurred which they were kidnapped by a group of demigods who are not BC. In terms of your character who has a background in spying and collecting info, finding out that background of a certain person is completely different than what is on record or what is known is troubling. Although I can see like any good spy she will be visibility calm, but inside she will be think WTF. In terms of wiki I did this story at a time where I was considering leaving the site to concentrate on graduating college, and I wanted to have some of my character leave in a dramatic way which is why they were kidnapped. It turns out I did pass my class, I didn’t leave the site, and then I had to go do the work to put an rp together in order to save them from the kidnappers. I am not sure if I told you that backstory, but just in case I am letting you know. By the way I read the background of Ember, and I enjoyed it. You did a good job in writing it, and it was entertaining to read. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 19:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) O.o Your parents thought you had classes.... .but they made you sleep? O.o O: Ohhhhh I get it :)) My dad tried getting me to go to sleep but then I told him QC had no classes. Sadly, he didn't believe me last night -_- xD Nice friend :3 I was so desperate to know last night that I was spamming my friend's FB chat with those stickers xD Stickerssssss MINION OMG Minions ftw! >:D o.o One-eyed guy.... ... *can't remember who that is* ._. xDD Ah well, at least she tried. v.v >.< I don't get email notifs whenever chu post on our forum Dx *nods* Yup :( Followed the page and everything Coding approval? Soooo. I took a shot at coding using V6.... I need chur opinion on the colors. Here's the linkie] :))) Re: Divider I'm not actually sure what I'll do for the divider :( I may take it out completely but I'm still deciding ^-^" I added in the part at the bottom :) Although it's just the welcome portion, could you take a look again? :3 xD Danke for being honest! ^_^ Ohh also, is it my post? .-. Hi Ah, it's okay. And um I'm going to post back now >.> Anyways, I'm hoping there's a dream high 3 >.< I really want a third season to be out, and now my younger siblings are starting to watch Korean dramas. It's the end of the world now.